UnfaithfulNeji and Tenten
by Seshy101
Summary: Rated M for Violence and Language and so forth.Tenten thinks neji's dead, Sasuke and Tenten get married but what happens when everyone finds out Neji is not dead and comes back for Tenten. Suck with Summaries. Finished.
1. Neji Dead or Alive?

**Unfaithful**

This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think of it please...

Me: this should be interesting, haha.

Tenten: what is so interesting about me marrying sasuke?

Me: er...well...Neji comes back.hehe..

Tenten: oh great now im cheating as well!

Me: er..lets just get on with it Tenten..

Neji's funeral

Tenten stood there looking at the coffin tears rolling down her face. _How could this had happened? Neji..._ She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see sasuke looking at her sad. Tenten being as sad as ever, just turned around and hugged him selfconsuosly. wanting someone to confurt her.

"its alright tenten, Neji is..in a better place. Probably training up there knowing him" he said calmly.

"Yea...Probably..." but she didnt stop crying into his shoulder now, because the thought of neji's dead body was still in her head...

FlashBack

Lee and Neji had went on a mission for five days. On the fifth day Tenten waited for their return but all she saw coming into view was Lee.

She ran up to him. "Lee, your back" she sighed with relief. "Where is Neji?" she asked looking at him hopefully.

"Uh..I dont know. I thought he would be back here by now. He said he'd meet me here" He said in thought and then added. "Dont worry he'll be fine." he said with his thumb up and with that smile on his face which drove me insane, but i knew he must have been right. Neji would be ok. He always was. So i continued waiting for him. Three hours passed and then i started to worry. I went to Tsundae.

"He hasnt returned, huh? Weird. Dont worry im sure he'll be back but just incase if it makes you feel any better i'll send out the search team to find him" she winked at me and i left with some hope that he was ok.

Next thing i knew they came back as i waited for them and saw they had something on one of their backs. When they came closer i gasped at what i saw.

It was Neji! He was covered in blood and his eyes where a dull white instead of his usual beautiful silver. His body was badly bruised and he looked like he was beaten senselessly.

"N-Neji?" i ran over to them and they but him down so i can see him. I looked up at them with hope and they shook their heads. He was dead..

Back at neji's funeral

They talked and talked. Sasuke kept me close. (im saying that sasuke and neji were good friends so he knew what she felt)

Soon it ended. Tenten walked up to the coffin afterwards and prayed silently. (like how they did with the 3rd honkage's death)

"come on tenten, lets go" said sasuke coming up to her. She turned back to him still crying and nodded 'ok' to him.

2 years later

Tenten was now married to Sasuke and living happily. Well as happy as they could be. Sakura was married to Lee. Naruto and some random girl were married. Temari and Shino were married along with Ino and Shikamaru. Kakashi was with Anko. Asuma and Kurenai were married. (If you dont like the couples then oh well)

Back with tenen and sasuke

"Tenten. Im going out for a bit." yelled sasuke by the front door. "

She sighed. He was always going out somewhere. "ok see you later sasuke"

He left soon and she was cleaning the house. _I wounder when he'll get back this time.._

Then there was a sudden knock on the door and she answered. "Hello?" she looked and since she was washing the dishes and had a dish in her hand. She dropped it and gasped as she opened the door to see none other then Hyuga Neji! She pratically fainted from shock, luckily he caught her.

When she awoke again she was in her bed. She sighed. _I was daydreaming of him...again. _She quickly got up and noticed there was someone at the edge of the bed. "Sasuke?" was her first reaction.

"No." he said simply and turned towards her and again she thought she saw Neji.

"N-Neji?" She stuttered totally confused.

"Yea. So your married to sasuke?" he looked over at her. She was just in total state of shock that she didnt even here him, she thought she had totally lost it. _What am i doing dreaming of him! I am married to Uchiha Sasuke._

He looked at her narrowing his eyes with a frown, looking annoyed that she was tuning him out.

"Neji..." she placed a hand on his face trying to see if he was real or not. To her suprise he was real. "Neji! Your alive!" she hugged him happily which startled Neji a little. "Im so glad your alive!" she said so happy to see her ex-lover (since she loved him) alive and infront of her, and her hugging him. But then she paused, there was a problem..She is now married to hhis best friend Sasuke!

When she let go of him and looked down neji knew she finally got that in her head, that she was already married. _Why? Why to my best friend,tenten?_ was all he thought not to happy with the idea at all since he wanted to be the one that tenten would marry but he dared not tell her that. "Tenten?"

She snapped out of it and looked at him. "Yes,Neji?"

"..Nothing" he said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Neji! waite!" she ran after him. "A-Are you really alive?" she asked. "and will you be staying around town?" he only turned to her to see her caring eyes looking directly into his cold eyes. He nodded and walked out of the house.

Me-"Well that will be the end of chapter one."

Neji-" What the hell is all that about? Tenten married Sasuke! my so-called best friend?"

Me- "er..yea..well she thought you were dead! you cant blame the girl."

Tenten-"Like i would ever marry sasuke!"

Sasuke-"Yea you should make this a little more realistic!"

Me- "Oh shut up before i do something worse!"

Everyone- Silent


	2. The night no not lemon

xx.faithful-so if sasuke is cheating on tenten and tenten doesnt love sasuke...then why dont they divorce? when we could all have a happy ending :) lols update!

Me or seshy101 - first of all because that would be to simple, and as we should all know life aint to simple.. second i never said that sasuke was cheating and last i never said that tenten did NOT love sasuke...didnt you ever hear the song? the girl likes both guys..makes things interesting.

.Rainmoon.- update! i really love it! Like the pairings!

kakashi- what? me with anko...NOOO

Anko- growls what is wrong with me?

Kakashi- er..um,...n-nothing...hehe...

Anko- thought so now get on with the damn story..BEFORE i strangle him!

Me- er. good idea. and thanks .Rainmoon. and xx.faithful for your reviews as you can see i put them up. (please dont get mad that i did)

_Before.._

_"Neji! waite!" she ran after him. "A-Are you really alive?" she asked. "and will you be staying around town?" he only turned to her to see her caring eyes looking directly into his cold eyes. He nodded and walked out of the house._

Her eyes wide as she watched him walk out the door and shut it.

While outside Neji ran into his friend Sasuke. Sasuke eyes were wide as he saw Neji walk out of his house, sasuke's mouth was open like he wanted to say something but he shut it and just stared as neji walked past him without a word but with an angry look on his face. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Neji had been near Tenten with him not home. Sasuke did not like the thought of that. Since he was the only one who knew Neji had a crush on Tenten since forever and Tenten loving him. So the thought of those two..Alone in a house. Did not give him good mental images.

"Neji" he yelled and neji paused them still not looking at eachother. "What did you do to tenten?"

"I did nothing to her, i know she is married to you and i would never try and take something away from you" Neji muttered upset that Sasuke took tenten away, yet he knew better then to take her away from him.

Sasuke gave a grunt and walked back into his house, Neji just stood there not knowing what to do. _I came back for Tenten yet..now..she's with him..after all i went threw.._

**Flashback**

Neji was in critical condition, blood everywhere. Then he heard footsteps and made a clone of himself with "Kage Bunhsin no Jutsu" I ran into the bushes while the clone looked like he was dead so incase it was an enemy they would have thought that he was dead and wouldnt look for him or anything. But instead some other people came and got his body. At that time i realized it was for help. I got up and tried to catch up to them but it was futile because i could hardly move.

"damn.." i cursed myself and fainted.

For the past 2 years i risked everything to stay alive. (i have no clue why it took that long to walk through a forest, but i did for him)

**-End of Flashback -later that night- With Neji-**

I layed in bed thinking of what happened today, tossing and turning. I couldnt beleive that tenten was with MY best friend! _Sasuke how dare he...He took her from me..but she did think i was dead..but still, he knew that i liked her..so why? _I sat up and grabbed a kunai knife when i heard a sound come into my room. _I left the door open?.._

"Neji...?" i heard tenten's voice.

"Tenten?" she came out of the shadows and looked at me. "what are you doing here?" i asked but she didnt reply. She immedently started to kiss me, like she couldnt hold it back anymore.After a minuter of two we stopped and she was looking me in the eyes. I was shocked in a weird kind of happy way. But then my sense came back to me, "tenten..your married and you know we cant be together now" She frowned slightly.

"i know, but i couldnt help it." she sighed letting go of me and just sitting next to me.

"do you really love sasuke? or were you just upset about me death and he was there to comfurt you?" i said really wanting to know.

"both" she breathed for a second. "i love him and he was there to comfurt me when not many people did. At first i didnt love him. But now, i just-" she stopped looking up at me and looking back down like in lose of words. I sighed kind of understanding now_. Meaning i made things worse for her coming back, then her being happy to see me. Now she doesnt know who to love..Nice one idiot_. i growled at myself. She looked over at me.

"Neji?" she said slow and quitly.

"Uh,yes?" i turned my attention to her, she was still looking down in the same possision from before. Like trying to make up her mind or something.

"i got to go" she finally decided and walked to the door much to my dismay. "I was thinking if i should divorce him or not" she said not even looking at me. "But i decided i loved him to much to see him get hurt because of my selfishness. Im sorry neji" she said walking out of the room and on her way back home slowly.

_**End of this chapter**_

_**Me- well how do you guys like it?**_

Everyone- i wana be in it! (kakashi,anko ect. basically everyone but sasuke,neji,and tenten)

_**Me-Dont worry your in the next one. When tenten goes shopping with the girls..hehe...you little spys. **_

Kakashi- meaning we get to hear juicy gossip! yay!

Everyone- Ok...

_**Me- yup so read my next chapter! and review and i'll put it in my story!**_


	3. Problem at the mall

xx.faithful-lols wel i got the impression he was cheating on her coz in the first chapter it said "'Tenten. Im going out for a bit." yelled sasuke by the front door.' She sighed. He was always going out somewhere." you know...somewhere like another girl's place...? and yes i have heard the song if you really wanted to kno

Me- Well your going to find out in this chapter where he was going and why, so i understand. sorry for the confusion. Tenten doesnt even know yet..so. we will all find out shortly.

.Rainmoon.-update!

me- haha the same to people! ok im updating now.

_**Before..**_

_"i got to go" she finally decided and walked to the door much to my dismay. "I was thinking if i should divorce him or not" she said not even looking at me. "But i decided i loved him to much to see him get hurt because of my selfishness. Im sorry neji" she said walking out of the room and on her way back home slowly._

**Now...**

**-The next day.- with tenten-**

I woke up early that morning and looked and saw sasuke still asleep next to me. _He must not be training today_. I smiled, he looked so cute,peaceful and inocent when he slept.

I got out of bed and made breakfast, got dressed, took a shower and more. Today i was going shopping with Sakura and Ino. Hinita may be tagging along as well. I couldnt waite, i had so much to tell them, and especially hinita! (hinita and her are going to be bestfriends in this fanfic) I left a note for sasuke reminding him that i was going shopping with the girls.

I walked out the door only to be suprised by the two girls jumping out at me. My eyes widened. "Ino,Sakura!" i looked over to the side and saw hinita looking shly at me, smiling. "Hinita..." i sighed catching my breathe.

"suprised?" both girls grinned and giggled excitedly. (Yea those two are bestfriends again as well)

"Yea.Sure.Whatever. Now lets get going" i said walking away with them quickly following and hinita at my side.

**-With Sasuke-**

I awoke and felt to the side of me and i immedently opened my eyes seeing tenten was not there. _tenten?.. _i got up quickly and looked around and saw a note that said.

_Hey sasuke, _

_If you hadnt forgoten. Which you probably have, im going shopping with hinita,ino, and sakura today. I will most likely be coming home late as always when im shopping with them. I made breakfast for you, if its cold then heat it up in the microwave. _

_With lots of love, Tenten._

i sighed. She was right i had forgoten and here i took the day off of training to be wih her. _Oh well i guess since she's meeting with the girls then i can meet with the guys._ With that in mind i walked over to kakashi's where most of the guys are always there. (the porno house you could say. Yea i know disgusting but guys will be guys) I knocked on the door and waited awhile till someone answered poking their head out as to see who it is. Kakashi saw me and smiled. (through the mask)

"Hey sasuke. What brings you here?" he asked walking in and leting me walk in behind him.

"Well since Tenten,Sakura,Ino, and Hinita went shopping i figured some guys would be here." (oh and i forgot to put that hinita is married to...uh..Kiba! yea kiba! Sorry if you dont like that) I looked around the room and noticed i was right. Kiba,Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, even naruto was here.

"Yea. Im always here, its hard to cope with Temari so i stay here for awhile and waite for her to calm down and then go back with her" said Shino with a sigh. Then all of a suden someone came out of the bathroom and walked past me, i looked to see GAARA! GAARA OF THE SAND! ok now i was going in sain.

"G-gaara? your here as well" i stuttered at first. (suprised, not scared)

He looked back at me with no emotion and simply said "yes" and walked and sat next to shikamaru on the couch.

"Hey, Gaara ive been wondering somthing?" said shikamaru

"hmmm?" he eyes shikamaru.

"who are you married two?"

He smirked. "Kimimimaru Kaguya" he replied, and everyone was like holy shit! (if you dont know who that is then look him up under absolute "im just kidding you asses, im married two Ayame" (same with her)

Everyone sighed "AYAME! NO WAY! YOUR MARRIED TO HER? BUT SHE'S LIKE REALLY NICE!"yelled naruto mouth almost falling off.

"Hey sasuke, you said the girls were going shopping right?" gaara asked looking over at him.

"Uh,yea why?" i looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"Well then..." he got up with an evil smirk on his face and everyone watched and gulped. _What is he thinking...? _i thought to myself and then "..Lets go spy on them. We are ninja's after all. its what were good at" his smirk widened and everyone thought about it and got the same smirk on there face and nodded.

"Hold up!" we heard Anko come in the room since this was her house as well. "You guys are going to go SPY on them?" she yelled.

"Well.er." we didnt know how to answer since we forgot that she didnt go.

She smirked. "Then im coming as well" we all looked up again like what the fuck? "..Or i could just go tell them what you were thinking of doing.." she didnt say anymore we all nodded."Good now come on boys!" she dragged them out of the house_. Damn is she good with persuasion..(_sp?) i thought.

**-Back with Tenten-**

"So tenten, i heard that neji is still alive. is that true?" sakura asked looking at me worried.

I nodded. "Yea, he's alive, I already saw him"

"Damn. That must suck. So who are you going to go with? Stay with sasuke, or go to neji?" asked ino this time.

"im staying with sasuke" i said quitly and everyone went into an earie silence.

"Well..um..thats good." hinita tried to lighten the mood and it wasnt working. "so..ino...have any good..." she gulped. "..gossip?" she asked and froze just for a second wanting to take back what she had just said.

Ino and Sakura's ears twitched at the word gossip and they turned to me and hinita and started yapping like there was no damn tomorow. _Well at least we got off the subject_. i thought with a sigh looking at the sky. We walked into the mall and into FreeStyle. (yay) While we were in there i felt that we were being watched but i ignored it and kept looking around as sakura made me try on a million different things while ino made hinita. Just as soon as we walked out of the store i bumped into someone.

"ow." i rubbed my head. "Gr. Watch it!" i yelled at the person and looked up and gasped. It was neji! "n-neji? what are you doing here?" i asked as he helped me back up onto my feet and i looked him in the eye. _Was he the one watching us? _i looked at him in suspision_. Na, neji would never do that._ i smiled and looked at him. _would he...?_

"Uh, i just came here to look around" he said and looked away like he was hiding something.

_Sure_. I laughed alittle and looked at him. "now tell me neji, what are you truly doing here?" i asked innocently enough hoping to get some answers.

But just then Sakura,Ino, and Hinita gasped then. "Neji!" they yelled and ran towards him. "you get away from tenten! you know damn well that she's with sasuke!" Sakura and Ino growled in fustration.

**-Back with Sasuke and everyone-**

We just got to the mall and were thinking of which store the girls would go into when we heard someone yell neji and tenten and we ran to it and hid behind something and looked. What we saw was neji standing there with tenten staring at ino and sakura yelling. "Get away from her!" i stood there for a second and thought. Does that mean that tenten really went to the store with neji and said sakura,ino, and hinita to cover it up. my heart felt like it was being teared apart as i watched but soon stood up and walked over as i heard kiba whisper "oh,this is getting good. Now sasuke's stepping in" he snickered. "this will definitly be interesting" whispered gaara. "yea this is ALMOST better then a porno book" said kakashi and everyone just watched.

"tenten?" i walked over to her and then she gasped.

"S-sasuke!" she stuttered now looking down.

I looked to neji and growled alittle._ How dare he? he said that he wouldnt try stealing her from me? _i glared getting pretty damn pissed at him.

"look, sasuke. neji just got here, and why are you here?" she asked confused.

"to check up on you" i replied simply because that was sort of the truth.

"so now what? you dont trust me! well what about you! huh? mr. oh i'll be back later! Where were you all those times you never told me!" she raised her voice which shocked me yet not to much_. I forgoten to tell her_. i sighed.

"Tenten, all those times i was with Tsundae trying to figure out where my brother was, since he sent us a message saying that if we dont find him then he'll kill everyone we care about. So that was my main priority. Trying to keep you and everyone safe. I thought that may be tsundae would have told you, but i guess she forgot as well." i said looking down.

Everyone was silent. Even the guys behind me, which i knew they were still there.

"Sasuke.." tenten said in a sorry tone.

"im..sorry" i muttered and looked up, even neji had a suprised look.

"Sasuke. May i have a word with you? before you make any judgment on this situation" asked neji in a serious tone.

I nod. "Fine" i grunted and followed him into the guys bathroom which soon all the other guys followed behind but were caught by sakura and ino. Hinita stayed with Tenten on the bench.

Me- "ok finished that chapter yay! i think that one should be my longest yet! yay!"

Kakashi "yay i was in this one!" happy face.

Anko- "come on you cut us off there? how about a preview or something?"

Me- "hm..i could do that..."

Everyone- "YEA DO IT!"

Me- "ok,ok.."

_**Preview of next chapter..**_

Sasuke is going through a small breakdown and tenten has no clue on how to help him, he is getting more violent by the second and soon hits tenten. Just as soon as Neji walked in the room which then makes neji mad and thinks that sasuke does not deserve tenten so then those two are getting into a HUGE fight.

Me- "now you guys all have to waite till next chapter, buh bye!"

Everyone- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


	4. Sasuke going freakin insane

Ok..yay my 4th chapter and then i may start a new story for a little bit, so tell me if you guys want another neji and tenten or anyone else? i was thinking of doing a miroku and sango one for the fun of it.

.Rainmoon.-Update!

Me- hi again, .Rainmoon.

in luv with cold hearted guys- update soon this is incredibly awsome!

Me- heys its someone new! yay! oh and i LOVE your name!

_**Last chapter...**_

_"Sasuke. May i have a word with you? before you make any judgment on this situation" asked neji in a serious tone._

_I nod. "Fine" i grunted and followed him into the guys bathroom which soon all the other guys followed behind but were caught by sakura and ino. Hinita stayed with Tenten on the bench_

_**Now...**_

I walked with Neji into the bathroom and then he turned to me havin a serious face on. "Look,sasuke. I know what you are thinking, and i would be thinking the same thing two,But its not what it looks like. I was passing by the store and i saw tenten in there and was going to say hi, but then i saw ino and sakura and i know then well enough to know how they would act..." he took a breathe. "so i waited outside the store to see if tenten would come out first and i was right. She bumped into me, i helped her up and then sakura,ino, and hinita came out and started to yell..and then you showed up." he looked at me to see if i was beleiving him. "And that is what trulu happened."

"So your telling me that you JUST wanted to say hi to tenten?" i raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"and when you saw ino and sakura you decided to waite till you can get tenten..alone?"

"Yes. I mean-No..not like that." he looked down.

I growled a little in fustration. "Then why couldnt you walk up to ino and sakura and say hi to her? you had to waite until tenten was freakin alone!"

"sasuke-"

"no i dont want to hear it! i want you to stay the fuck away from my fucking wife! You bastard" i yelled raising my voice a whole lot which even startled me. Neji flinched backing away a little bit. My eyes were now glowing red and my shargian (sp?) was out and looking pissed as i walked out of the bathroom and to tenten. Who looked up and her eyes widened in shock and terror as i grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her back to the house, while she kept screaming something to me but i was to pissed to hear it. When we finally got to the house i threw her down on the couch and walked up to our room and went to bed trying to get my mind off things.

_**-With tenten down stairs-**_

I just got threw down on the couch by sasuke. I was breathing heavily after all the yelling i did._ what is wrong with sasuke?_. i held my arm in pain from where he grabbed my roughly as a little tear went down my face. _Its like he couldnt even hear me_.. I looked up at the ceiling wishing i knew what neji and him talked about and if i could have helped in some way. I thought for a second and picked up the phone and called hinita's house. "Hello?" answered kiba. Then i thought about something for a second.

"kiba?" i asked still breathing kinda hard being scared and all about sasuke.

"Tenten?" he asked a little shocked. I guess since i called.

"yes" i took in a deep breathe "May i please ask you something?" i waited for a second. "You where with sasuke,right? from before you guys came to the mall. Well i wanted to know if he was acting weird or anything?" i asked.

"Um..No not that i can remember..he acted normal" he answered and added "is something wrong?"

"H-He just seems different. More violent" i sighed looking at my new swolen arm.

"Violent? it must have had something to do with the talk he had with neji. Im sorry we got there to late to hear any of it, but your welcome here to be with hinita, and if sasuke comes i'll tell him i dont know where you are, if you want.." he said.

"thanks ki-"

"Who's on the phone?"

"kiba" i looked up and my mouth dropped. Sasuke had woken up and he didnt look to happy. "i'll have to call you guys later good bye, im sorry for wasting your time" i whispered into the phone and looked up at sasuke putting the phone down.

Sasuke growled. "kiba,huh? now your going with kiba two, huh?" he yelled and i flinched. "You slut! Your MY wife all mine!" he grabbed my swolen arm and pulled my towards him as he spoke and i could smell alchol on his breath.

"sasuke..you s-shouldnt d-drink..its b-bad for you..." i stuttered not looking up at him.

"oh,really huh? trying to get off the topic, eh? was i right? you are a dirty whore?" he yelled and i flinched at every word again.

"Dont wana fucking answer me, tenten?" i looked down and he brought my face back up roughly. "You better fucking look at me when im fucking talking to you, you bitch!" and with that he smacked me hard in the facxe sending me onto the couch as a bit of blood fell from my mouth. I didnt notice until now that there was someone else in the room besides us until i saw an angry neji at the door.

"oh,neji's here now. Hehe..what you want her for the night? is that why your here! huh? neji you fucking bastard!" he yelled and i looked to neji and saw his face had not changed, it still looked pissed. _Great..now two angry..Strong guys in one room.. _i thought looking up laying back onto the pillow of the couch.

"Sasuke..i used to think you and tenten deserve eachother, because you were both happy and i wanted what was best for the both of you, because tenten was the women i loved and you were one of my best friends. But now ever since i got back you have been acting like such an ass and i no longer think this is best for tenten, she deserves better then you! and she will get better then you!" neji growled.

"oh,ok. first of all SHE'S MY fucking wife! not yours! So im in control of what happens with her..NOT you! now get the fuck out of my house! before i beat the shit out of you!"

Then neji got into his fighting stance looking deadly serious. "I will make sure tenten gets better then you" i looked up at them and my eyes widened_. Oh hell no are those two going to fight in the house! _i thought getting up to stop them.

_**End..**_

Me-So how was that?

Tenten-what the hell? i got hit by sasuke? that bastard..

Neji- im gonna kick your fucking ass sasuke!

Sasuke- bring it on you fucker!

Me- hey lighten up on the f word!

Both- Shut the fuck up!

Me- you know what...in the next one im gonna make you two kiss!

Both-NOOOO

Me-haha i win!

Kakashi- In the next chapter..Panzy vs a Shim (she,him) A.K.A meaning sasuke vs neji.

Me- Kakashi! you know they have fans reading this! hits kakashi but it turns into a log damn you kakashi!

Everyone- Buh bye till next chapter.


	5. Sasuke is turning bipolor woah

Unfaithful.

Hey people sorry this took forever!

.Rainmoon. - Update!

Me- Hi again.

in luv with cold hearted guys- UPDATE SOON!

Me- i still love that name..lolz.

Dark-flame-girl- this is an awsome story, keep going, Update.

Me- thank yea's! Lolz. Now you got to make a story!

Ten-Sai Uchiha-YES! SAKURA'S MARRIED TO LEE I HATE SAKURA! I REALLY HATE HER AND YET I CRIED I CRIED TILL I COULDN'T CRY NO MORE TT.TT IT WAS SAD HE DIED BUT PLZ TELL ME HE GONNA LIVE I DON'T KARE IF HE'S A GHOST! IGNORE THIS STUPID NAME PLZ I HATE AND YET I CHOSE IT TY FOR MAKING THIS SOTRY AND PUTTING SAKURA'S LIFE MISERABLE! TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY!

Me- Um...your welcome?...i think and thanks.

Ten-Sai Uchiha- Holy Crap So Much F Word! It Ain't Right! but w/e he's pissed and i thought this was a NejixTen fic DAM SASUKE FOR HITTING TENTEN DAM HIM! thnx for typing this story up! ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty ty!

Me- yea i know. and in this chapter you will see a lot more nejiXten because sasuke is getting kinda weird and tenten is falling more for neji..but you'll see..and yea i had to make them fight about something so i put that there..but now after this...yea im not gonna ruin it..but lets just say sasuke is SO FREAKIN bipolor in here..and if you dont know what that means just ask and i'll tell you.

Before...

Then neji got into his fighting stance looking deadly serious. "I will make sure tenten gets better then you" i looked up at them and my eyes widened_. Oh hell no are those two going to fight in the house! _i thought getting up to stop them.

**Now..**

Tenten pov.

"Neji, Sasuke..please! no fighting!" i yell trying to get inbetween them but sasuke just pushes me away and starts to charge neji. Neji activating his Byakugan and waiting for sasuke to come close enough. Sasuke was already using his Sharigan so he could see what neji was about to do so stopped right in his tracks and started doing hand signs. Soon a huge fireball flies out of his mouth and is coming towards neji which neji being neji tries to move and make it miss but burns his hands in the process from it being so hot. Yet all i could do is sit there and watch feeling helpless. _Neji... please be safe... you two sasuke.._ Neji now was running bringing this to a hand-to-hand combat fight. Neji using his Jyuuken and Sasuke using somthing similar to lee's fighting. Neji hit about 5 chakra spots (i think there called...i dunno) causing sasuke to cough up a bit of blood.

"this isnt over, Hyuuga!" sasuke yelled and started using Chidori (his best move and is really strong right now) "Die!" he yells and starts to run towards neji, which looks like he didnt know what to do. Considering its so hard to dodge that move. The next thing i new i saw a bright light which blinded me and pain surging through my body to where i couldnt move or hardly even breathe.

"..neji.." was that last thing i said before falling uncoiness. (sp?)

Neji's pov.

I was facing one of the strongest moves sasuke had, his Chidori and i had no clue on what to do, for once me. Hyuuga Neji the Genius had no clue what to do. Next thing i new tenten ran infront of me and took the hit right above the chest and i heard her say "..Neji.." in a faint whisper to the point of where i could hardly hear it. But i heard it and my eyes widened from shock and relization of what had just happened._ ...Tenten...? _i look down frantic and hoping im wrong at what just happened. But sure enough there she was lying on the floor sasuke pratically right on top of her from when he hit her.

"TenTen!" i screamed and pushed sasuke off of her, since this time he was to stunned to move. "Tenten, listen to me. Tenten! God damn it!" i quickly pick her up and glare at sasuke who was on the floor looking down. "..pitiful" i said and ran out of the house taking her to the medical center as fast as possible. The doctors took her away and thats when sasuke came knowing i's be here.

"did you make it?"

"..." i didnt answer him, he didnt deserve to know. Even though it is sort of my fault as well..but the sight of her being slapped sort of drove me insane.

"Hey! i said..." he grabbed me by the shirt coller up against the wall. "..did you make it in time! you fucking bastard!" (not again..sasuke..you say the f word WAY to much..god you bipolor loudmouth)

"tenten, she deserves better then you. So i will not tell you. Even if you are her husband...right now" i looked away not wanting to fight right now after what had happened but obviously sasuke didnt like that to much, which he punched me into the wall making it crack.

"you better tell me before i kick your ass! cuz if it wasnt for tenten you'd be dead right now and i blame you if she dies!" he yelled at me. "and i'll make sure you never see her ever again!" he yelled. "Because she is mine not yours!" with that he stomped off to the front desk after that i dont know what he did because just then the doctor walked out and i ran towards him and he smiled and nodded letting me know she was ok. _Thank God_. i thought happy that nothing serious happened_..i guess cuz the uchiha slowed down a little when he saw tenten_.. i smiled and walked in to see tenten.

"hey tenten. Feeling ok?" i said since she was awake looking out the window. She was barely awake though but she still turned to me and smiled.

"neji. Yes im fine, and what about you? he didnt hurt you did he?" then she noticed a bruise on my cheek that was bleeding which wasnt there before. "he hit you?" her eyes widened.

"its nothing serious tenten" i walked up to her and sat by her bed. "i-im sorry about the fight..i..i just- when i saw sasuke hit you..i sort of lost it, you could say, and im really sorry." i sighed not to good with saying sorrys. but with tenten, i'll try.

She smiled again. "its ok neji. i know you were trying and help and sasuke..well..i dont know what is wrong with him..he's so..so violent and contoling...demanding..i just dont know.. he used to be so kind but now..." she trailed off looking out the window again.

"tenten..."

"hm?" she looked back at me in question.

"im glad your ok."

"..me two, i guess you better go before sasuke gets here..and..."

"i know" i cut her off. I sat up and kissed her on the forehead. "good bye. i'll be back tomorow." i whispered in her ear.

"ok, bye" she smiled with delight.

I walked out only to run into sasuke anyways. "need something hyuuga?" he asked annoyed and i shrugged and walked past him. Which irritated him quite a bit.

-Tenten's pov.- with sasuke-

Neji just left and i looked back out the window thinking of what happened today and what lead up to this when someone else entered and i already knew who it was. "hello sasuke" i said turning back to him with a smile, but it faded when i saw his face. It had pain in it, sorrow. "sasuke..are you ok..?" i asked and then something caught my eye as it fell from his eye, to his cheek, to the floor. _A tear? is..is he crying..is he really that sorry...sasuke?_ i paused and looked at him.

"Tenten...why?" another tear fell.

"why. what sasuke-kun?" i blinked.

"why? i want to know! do you love me or that damn hyuuga?" (why do they keep calling eachother by their last names..tenten doesnt..i have no clue and im the auther)

With that i blinked but didnt say anything. I was silent i didnt really know who i loved anymore. "..i dont know.." i sighed and i felt sasuke's eyes fall. _He is hurt..because of me.. _i felt like i wanted to cry. _people were in pain cuz of me..the two people i loved..why why is love so complicated_. i heard the door close and i looked up from my thoughts to find out that no one was there anymore..sasuke had left.

-the next day-

i lied there asleep for sometime completely numb until i felt something touch my cheek and awoke to white eyes witch i knew as neji's and smile. "neji-"

"sh" he covered my mouth with one finger. "it seems the uchiha doesnt like the thought of me visiting you. i had to sneak in here" he whispered in my ear.

"wha-?" i thought about it. It did sound like him. "but..neji..if you get caught.." i protested.

He covered my mouth again. "its ok tenten, it'd be worth it." he kissed me gently on the lips which i kissed back. "i wont let him spereate us. i dont wana loose you" he kissed my forehead. I look into his eyes and know he means it.

"neji..i always wanted to tell you...i love you" i said muttering the last part just incase someone walked by.

He seemed taken back. "i love you two, tenten. i always will" he hugged me, yet not tightly..like a protective embrase. I felt so safe and i didnt care if anyone saw us. He was so warm..if only i wasnt in the medical center i would have wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. but right now im in a bit of pain and im sure neji would get mad about me pushing myself to hard, so i settled for this. Somethign always bad happens when people do this in movies so i kept a look out just incase someone was coming. but i saw no one and started to relax and fall asleep in his arms.

"Tenten..Tenten" my eyes slowly opened to see sasuke above me. "tenten" he smiled sighing in relief.

"hm...sasuke..where's.." i was about to say neji but i cut myself off and looked back at sasuke who looked confused. "where's hinita? she said she would pay me a visit today" i lied.

He blinked and smiled again in relief. "right, she's right outside i'll go get her for you" he kissed my forehead. "sakura and ino are here as well..and even temari came all the way down to see if you are alright" I smiled, temari was another one of my best friends. Hinita and Temari are my closest and Sakura and Ino are good at cheering me up or if i everwant to hear some gossip.

Sasuke walked out and the girls quickly ran in. "Tenten! are you alright? you look horrible!" they all swamped me.

I laughed a little "im alright, im alright." i turned to temari and hinita and gave them a reinsuring smile and they smiled back.

"Thats my girl! strong as ever tenten" said temari.

"t-thats good..t-tenten" hinita gave me one of her warm inoccent smiles which always cheered people up at how cute she is.

"So...anyone wana hear the best gossip?" asked ino with a smirk.

All of us sighed but nodded. "ok, for one Anko is Pregnant!" announced sakura in a squel and we went wide eyed.

"hey i wanted to tell them! Kakashi's been braggin about it all day!" said ino in a loud cheer.

"thats...um..Great" i said a little intrested now.

"Y-Yea..Kakashi i-im sure has been d-dieing for a k-kid" said hinita twidling with her thumbs.

"Yea good for the old perv! Im sure Anko wont let him read any more porno's ever again" said temari causing everyone to laugh.

"i cant really picture kakashi-sensei without his books" admitted sakura,

"yea, but im sure we will be able to now" ino laughed again.

Me-Few...done.

Kakashi is doing happy dance "im gonna be a daddy,im gonna be a daddy" repeats.

Anko-Shut the hell up you bastard! hits kakshi

Me- hey how come i couldnt hit him before.

Anko- i dunno...to slow..

Me- Hey! god damn it!

Kakashi- why me? why do you people always hit me? puppy eyes

Both- cuz its fun.

Everyone- see yea next chapter

Me- i dont know why i always do that...anime sweat drop


	6. Welcome Home Tenten

Unfaithful.

Ok this is going to be the second to last chapter..i know it was a short story with 7 chapters..but please review!

in luv with cold hearted guys-sigh another perfect chapter.

me- he, thank yea's.

BitterLife- o gawd tenten is like cheating on sasuke..GO TENTEN. sorry i disapprove of the whole tenten sasuke pairing but hey NEJITEN is here too. YEA FOR NEJITEN! GO TO HELL SASUKE! lol UPDATE soon.

me- uh..okz scoots

dreameyes- cool story, please update soon.

me- thank you.

ok lets get on with the story before anyone else says anything.

**Start**

The five girls joked around some more before kakashi-sensei walked into the room. "Tenten! Just the girl i wanted to see" he had a grin planted on his lips.

"huh? oh hello kakashi sensei. what do you need?" i asked looking over at him as everyone else did raising their eyebrows.

"well...your the only one that doesnt know that im going to be a-"

"father?"

"yea how'd you know?" he asked suprised and i pointed to ino and sakura. Then he glared. "NO! i was sopposed to tell EVERYONE! not you two!" he growled obviously annoyed and we just laughed since he got mad at the simpliest of things. He stormed out of the room.

"well i guess we better take out leave and let tenten rest some more." said sakura walking out of the room followed by hinita, and ino. Temari stayed behind.

"tenten" temari said calmly sitting at my bedside as the girls left the room. "you know what is going to happen now, dont you?" she said looking at me sturnly and i flinched a little knowing what she was getting at. "will you let that happen?" she asked calmly now.

"i..dont know" I looked down. "i dont really want to have a kid.." she cut me off.

"with sasuke?"

My eyes widened. _Was she right? did i not want a kid **with sasuke**?_ i thought to myself confused. "i..i.." i coudnt continue. I gripped the sheets in my hands into a fist thinking to hard, even my head started to ache. "i..i..i dont know.." a tear slipped down my face a little. _Was i not inlove with sasuke? was i inlove with neji? but..but im married to sasuke! i cant just **leave** him! _i thought bitterly to myself. "i wont leave sasuke! if he wants me to bare his kid...then..then i will! i will!" i said trying to convince me more then her though. I looked up but she was gone, _Temari..you wanted me to know the answer..for myself didnt you?... _i shook my head a little knowing she would do something like that. I sighed as i layed back down and slept the rest of the time.

**-Neji's point of view-**

I was on my way to visit Tenten when i ran into sasuke. He was looking a little happier for some reason. "sasuke?" i said confused. (actually saying his name)

He grinned to me. "yes, neji?" something about him sent chills up my spine. That same thing getting me angry.

"what are you doing? visiting tenten?" i asked annoyed.

"annoyed? hm.. yes i am going to go visit **MY** wife" he walked closer to her door. "since she will soon be able to come home" (yes i know, its a short time since she's been in there but whatever)

"oh. She will? thats good" i said trying to remain calm.

"yes, and soon she will be mine, body and soul." which even i knew what that ment.

"oh really? huh..what makes you so sure that she will agree?"

"you will see...when my kid is born" he walked into her room, i wanted to go run in there and strangle him. _I will not, i repeat **NOT** let him touch her in that way. not after what he did to her...and how he is now.. _I gritted my teeth walking home, so he doesnt get suspicous. _i'll see her when she comes back to her house and people arent there..and then...**i'll** take her_. i thought to myself.

**-Back to tenten's point of veiw-**

Sasuke walked in soon after temari left causing me to look up at him tilting my head ever so slightly, confused.

"hey tenten, something the matter?" he said happier then usual.

"no, nothing" i turn even though knowing something was wrong with him, or he wanted something.

"So, tenten. You get out of the hospital soon. and when you return home i was wonder if..may be.." he trailed off a little thinking about what to say and muttering things.

"sasuke..i cant hear you" i turn my attention back to him.

"well..if you would bare my kid" he looked up at me with hope and my heart dropped. _Temari was right..he would ask something like this_. i look down deciding what to do. "but i dont want to rush you out of recovery so...i'll see you back at the house when you get out" he smiled, actually **smiled **at me when he walked out. _on no...what am i going to do.. _my head rushed into thinking of how to get out of this..but was it even possible to get out of?

"sasuke.." i mutter thinking hard. _He is my husband, nothing wrong with baring your own husbands kid.. i laugh nervously at my own thoughts. Damn im in trouble..what would happen if i told him no? would he stop..wouldnt that be considered rape? or would it not considering he's my husband...Waite! why am i thinking like that! damn it! i dont want his kid! but i do love him..._ i sighed trying to cut my thoughts off before they get anyworse then they already were.

**-Tenten's home-**

I slowly walked into my house, since it was 12am in the morning i didnt want to wake sasuke. _Please dont wake up.. _i've been a little afraid of running into him, since i wasnt in the hospital anymore. All of a sudden someone grabbed me, covering my mouth and blinding me with their hands and dragged me out of the house muffling every scream in protest i made.

After he removed his hands i looked at my surroundings and reconized everything. I turned to see non-other then Hyuuga Neji. "N-Neji?" i stuttered completely confused.

"tenten, im sorry" he muttered the sorry part looking me in the eyes. I blinked still confused but then when i opened my mouth to say something. our lips clashed his tounge entering my mouth immedently. I then knew what he wanted. _Neji-san?_ This was neji, hyuuga neji...right? or was i mistaken. I had no idea what was going on but i did go with it the whole time, him taking off my clothes and kissing me every where along my body, moans and screams through the night.

I awoke the next morning in neji's arms, i was shocked until i remembered last night. _**omg**..i just...with..**neji**? _my eyes widened and i immedently got dressed and ran out of the house. I walked back in my house and saw sasuke sitting there at the table in the kitchen.

"sasuke.." i walked up to him. "..something wrong?" i asked hesitant, hoping he did not find out about me and neji.

"tenten, so did you come home" he eyed me suspicously.

"yes, why wouldnt i?" i asked a little scared acutally.

"well, the medical center called to make sure that you came home safely last night. So where were you?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

I flinched. _what now?_ i thought. "i was over hinita's" i lied. "i told her i would stop by once i got out of the medical center, no matter what time it was..i didnt want to break that promise to my best friend"

"i see..ok. Well just be home tonight ok? i have something special planned" he kissed me getting up slowly and walking away.

_Something planned?..does he mean.._ i looked back at him as he walked out the door. I walked outside shortly after him looking down the street not knowing what to do. so i went to hinita's which is where temari had been staying since she wanted to stay in Kohona as long as i was in the medical center.

**-Later that night-**

I walked back into my house after having a decent convorsation with temari and hinita, and watching temari leave to go back to her country. _i wonder if sasuke is still awake_, i thought and walked upstairs to see him sitting on our bed._ Well that answers that question. _"hey sasuke" i said slightly walking up to him with a smile on my face.

"tenten, so you did come.." he grinned. "thats good. come" he patted the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit which i did and looked over at him. We started kissing and the same thing happened, my mind wasnt there, and neither was my heart i think. I_ wonder if he could tell i wasnt a virgin..considering neji took my virginity. _i thought a little scared that he will find out, but he didnt. He only wrapped his arms around me when he was done, smiling satisfied. Leaving me to ponder in my thoughts._ I had sex...with both sasuke and neji.. what am i going to do.. _i closed my eyes when they were feeling heavy and let myself fall into a restless sleep.

**-1 month after-**

I look down at to see the color. blue..."im pregnant" i mutter eyes widened. (ok, i dont know the colors or anything for the pregnancy test things because i never used them before! so sorry just go with it!) "im pregnant" i smiled happily but then a thought went across my mind. "...who's the father!" my eyes widened more.

**End**

Me- Hope you enjoyed..hehe..who knows who the father will be..sasuke or neji. even though im sure some of you have hints..the next chapter is the last. please review.

Kakashi- yes hurry, and i BETTER be in the next one.

me- maybe..

Sasuke and neji- it better be mine! (unison)

me- thats scary. o.O well got to go buh byez!

everyone- See yea in the next chapter!


	7. Tentens Happly Ever After

_**Unfaithful**_

Hello everyone sorry this is taking so long to put out.

I forgot about it sorry for the suspense!

Ok i got a lot of comments about spelling, sasuke dying, who the father is, making both the father by having twins.

I think that covered most of the ones...dont worry it all ends in this one chapter. My last chapter of this story that im very proud of since so many people enjoy it.

Im not going to tell you what happens right now, so enjoy reading! Hope you enjoy and leave comments. And if you have idea's for new stories, like couples,themes put them in your comments or send me some of them. Please and Thank you readers.

_**On with the story...**_

Tenten had just found out she was pregnant and she doesnt know who the father is. Or even what to do now, tell neji and sasuke. Hell no. That was not an option! She had to tell someone, or maybe she should keep it to herself.

She was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door. "Yes, who is it?"

"Sasuke..You alright in there Tenten, youve been in there long enough" he had a hint of worry in his voice.

"Uh. Yeah im fine" she laughed nervously. "I'll be out in a few" Tenten looked at herself one more time in the mirror and quickly threw away the pregnancy test and the box. While quickly walking out and passed Sasuke without even looking at him.

Tenten walked out the door quickly and bumped right into something. She fell right on her butt. "Ow...Watch where your going?!" she growled looking up only to see Neji._ Just the man i wanted to see..._She sighed. "Hello Neji."

"A-Are you alright Tenten?" he asked quickly extending his hand. Which she didnt take, but got up on her own.

"Im fine. Your here for Sasuke i hope, because im not in the mood to talk right now Neji" Tenten walked off without so much as another look at the other man she loved.

Few minutes later she walked into a Cafe and sat herself at a table. _Why..Why me? Why did this have to happen? _She thought and a few seconds later a waitor came and took her order. Once he left she closed her eyes and thought again. "If-If Neji..If i havent thought Neji was dead that time..." she mumbled to herself clenching her fists. _Before that, i thought i wanted to marry and be with neji..bu-but now..im married to Sasuke..I fell inlove with Sasuke..and now neji came back..and i love him as well... What am i going to do...Now that im carrying one of their's baby... _

All of a sudden the door to the Cafe opened causing Tenten to jump and look to who it was. "H-Hinata.." (( better? ))

"Tenten! There you are...Ive been searching for you..." She smiled "Neji said he saw you...He seemed worried, told me to come check up on you" Hinata sat down next to Tenten. "So is everything truly wrong?"

"I..Uh...Nothing" Tenten shook her head, "Nothing at all" _I shouldnt tell anyone...they'll think im just some stupid fuckin whore... _Tenten blinked and within a second felt like crying. "Oh my god..i..i am..." Her eyes teared. _I am a fucking whore! _

"Tenten...your what?" Hinata noticed she was on the verge of crying. "Tenten...tenten are you alright?" she quickly grabbed her hands trying to make tenten look at her. "Tenten...please..tell me whats wrong."

Tenten looked up blinking hard. "Im...i am a...a...fuckin whore!" she screamed pushing herself away from the table, away from hinata. "Im..im sorry hinata..i got..i got to go" Tenten said crying, running out of the Cafe. Only to run right into someone else. Tenten not wanting to look up, cried into his chest knowing immedently who it was by his body. "N-Neji..." she sniffled trying to stop crying. But the tears didnt stop and her voice gave out to the sobbing.

Neji wrapped his hands around Tenten rubbing her back, holding her feeling like he was never going to let go. "Tenten..." he mumbled softly into her ear, but her sobbing didnt stop. It continued on and on. For what seemed like forever.

_**8 monthes later**_

Tenten is now 9 monthes pregnant and it is very obvious. Everyone knew, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Ino everyone. She took in a deep breathe as she sat up slowly in bed, it was very hard to move around now with all the extra weight. "Ugh..." she felt like she was going to puke but just sat up and walked out of the room. "Sasuke...Sasuke are you here?" no one answered and she sighed slowly. He was never home, not once he found out about her being pregnant. "Sasuke..." she looked down at herself wanting to cry again.

For a long time she never felt at home, nothing ever felt right. She always just wanted to sit down and cry softly to herself. She felt so weak and pathetic. "I-Im Tenten...I shouldnt feel this way...Im strong..At least i thought i was..." Tenten sat down on the couch just wishing all the pain would go away. All the pain in her heart. All the hatred around her.

Everyone found out, about her and Neji. About her and Sasuke and she was right, everyone now thinks she's a slut...a fuckin whore... She hears them talk, what they say about her. Its always "Did you hear Tenten thinks she soooo hot...she gets to sleep with to prodigies, and she's a wife to one of them..." All the time as everyone walks by her.

Tenten laid back, closing her eyes remembering the day Sasuke and Neji found out that the baby might be the other persons.

_**Flashback...**_

She was 5 monthes pregnant and looking it as well. Everyone could tell now that she was getting bigger. They celebrated at first but then..

Sasuke walked into the room behind her wrapping his arms around her touching her stomach. "Tenten..You should have told me sooner..You know ive wanted to be a father for awhile..What should we name it if its a boy or a girl?" he laughed happily.

"Hmm i dont know Sasuke...I havent really thought about it..Ive had a lot on my mind" I smiled for the first time in a while.

"Oh really-" he began but the door slammed open before he could continue. Making us both jump and turn immedently to see Neji at the door way.

"Tenten, we _need _to talk" he growled angrily. He obviously found out that everyone was calling the kid that he thought was his, Sasukes.

"Not now Neji! Cant you see my and Tenten are trying to decide what to name _our_ child!" Sasuke growled back obviously not liking Neji there. Even though they used to be such good friends._ I ruined that,didnt i? _I lowered my head not wanting to look at the both of them.

"Your child,eh? When did you sleep with her. Huh!? When!?" Neji started walking towards us and i tightened my eyes knowing this would not end well. Not at all, i would have to tell them now or never..

"First off she's my wife. So of course ive slept with her!" _Once_ i thought to myself. _But maybe that was all you needed...or maybe all Neji needed_. "The last i slept with her was 5 monthes ago..and she is 5 monthes pregnant!"

Neji seemed taken back. "Y-You slept with her 5 monthes ago..But..I slept with her 5 monthes ago!" the whole room fell into a deadly silent both their eyes on me. Watching, Waiting to see my reaction.

"Tenten..." Sasuke started.

"I-...I...Yes i slept with both of you! On the same day as well!" Tears started to fall from my face. "..If your going to ask who the real father of this baby is...then...i dont know who's it is!" i yelled at the top of my lungs my eyes shut tears streaming down my face, Sasuke's grip loosened making me slowly fall to the ground. I felt it then, the first taste of hatred, coldness in the room. I finally opened my eyes once i heard the door close, Sasuke had left but Neji was still there. In shock but still there.

"Tenten..." he started and i closed my eyes again hoping this was all a dream. But then i felt his arms around me, pulling me in. "Tenten..Shh its alright. Its alright" he silenced me.

I sobbed still. "B-But..N-Neji..i betrayed you...i betrayed Sasuke..i..im horrible!"

"Shh your not horrible Tenten.." he smiled reassuringly. "Everything is going to be alright...just calm down..."

I breathed in and out soon calming down in his grasp. I felt right there. I dont know why, but i felt it._ Maybe i..i should have waited a little longer for you Neji...maybe thats where i went wrong.. _But right after i thought that i felt a tinge of guilt. _I cant say that...Sasuke..im sorry... _I closed my eyes not wanting to think anymore and just listened to Neji's heart beat while all my worries went away.

_**Present**_

Something snapped me right out of my thought. A sudden wetness by my legs. I looked down to see water everywhere. On the couch on the floor. "What..WHAT THE HELL!?" i screamed at the top of my lungs not knowing what to do i sat up, it felt so weird and gross._ That came out of me? Ewww _i thought to myself now realizing what happened. _My water..Damn it Sasuke you couldnt have been here NOW! when i need you!?_

I had no idea what to do, all i knew was i needed to get to the hospital and now! I lunged at the door and opened it rushing out. Suprisingly no one was there for me to bump into. _The one time i need someone there! _I scolded in my head. I ran as fast as i could. Which wasnt very fast considering she was pregnant. She breathed deeply running to Hinata's door, banging on it. "Hinata! Hinata! please open Hinata!"

Hinata opened the door within a few seconds. "Wha-Whats wrong Tenten?" she asked a little scared by me banging on her door.

"I need to go to the hospital..my water broke!" I almost screamed but stopped myself remembering hinata was very fragile.

"You-Your water!?!?" Her eyes widened. "Kiba! We need to get Tenten to the hosptial! She's having her baby!" She yelled into the house and within seconds we heard a crash and out came Kiba.

"What!? Your having your baby!?" He yelled into my face and i growled nodding. "Well come on! Akamaru we need to get to the hospital..now!"

Akamaru came running out barking. _And how is this going to help any!? _But i noticed when akumara transformed into a three headed dog. "A-Akamaru?" i stuttered looking up at it. It gave me a loud bark and laid down so we all could get ontop of it.

"Hinata i'll be back..Im gonna go get Sasuke...and Neji" Kiba yelled running off as fast as he could.

She nodded. "Come on Tenten." She helped me up and we got to the hospital in no time at all riding akamaru. "Thanks boy" i petted his head when i was off of it and he was in his normal little dog form. Hinata wasted no time at all getting a nurse to take me into the emergency room.

Within those few house i found out why they say that giving birth is the most painful thing ever, even besides getting stabbed by a kunai. It was more like a million or more kunai's stabbing your internal organs yet not dying. "AHHHHHHHH" i scream as i hear the nurses saying "push, come on you can do it"

It was all over the baby was out and i was now resting peacefully.

_**Neji's point of veiw**_

"Neji!" i head Kiba scream causing me to turn, he seemed in a hurry and desperate. He caught up to me in no time at all. "come on! Tenten's havin her cub!"

"Her...Cub?" i got confused.

"Her kid dumbass! now come on!" he yelled even though i was right next to him and started to try and drag me,

I blinked for a second. "HER KID!?" i almost yelled and ran forward almost causing Kiba to fall but i didnt care i ran as fast as i could to the hospital to see Tenten. I will be the first one to see the kid, not Sasuke! Since it better be my kid!

_**Sasuke's point of view**_

I saw Kiba fall as Neji ran past him and i got curious and walked over. "Yo, kiba. Whats up?" i looked down at him sipping a can of soda i just got, he growled.

"Tenten is having her kid, thats what!"

I just took a sip as i heard him say that, and instead of me swallowing it, it came out all onto Kiba. "WHAT!? Tenten's having her kid!?" _Thats why that bastard ran! BASTARD ITS MY KID! _I began running after him. If anyone was going to see that kid, it was me her husband.

_**OOC:**_

Me- Man these guys are competative...Its funny.

Kakashi- Hahahahaha at least i know that Anko's kid was my kid not some other bastard i dispises..hehehe...

Anko- Oh really? And how do you know that..hmmmm?

Kakashi- It better be!

Anko- She never said it was..

Kakashi- I said it better be!!!!

Me- Ok ok this is getting a little out of hand...im getting back to the story.. Jeez stupid competative people!

_**Back to story, narators point of view**_

Neji and Sasuke both made a run for it, for some apparent reason they both wanted to see the kid before one another. Probably mostly because they want it to be there's...who knows..

Neji barges into the hospital and to the front office. "Where is Tenten's room!"

The nurse was startled of course. "Ten-Tentens room is...112.."

With that Neji went running just as Sasuke overheard the number and was right next to him. "Neji you bastard she is my wife and that is my kid!" he growled.

Neji didnt seem as faced as he was. "Yes she may be your wife but that does not mean a thing! It is only a title and i can almost guarantee that her heart is with me and thats all i need to know...To know that she will most likely pick me considering the way you treat her she deserves better."

Sasuke went quite thinking to himself but soon enough room 112 came into view and they both banged right into since they both tried going at the same time.

_**Inside the room**_

Tenten was sleeping peacefully with her baby until the bang causing her to jump and the baby to cry. The door opened and tenten's head turned. "What are you two doing!?" she yelled annoyed, since it didnt matter anymore since the baby had already awoken.

"Uh..." they both stuttered just staring at the child, both eyes went from angry and compatetive to curious and a little bit of caring.

Tenten sighed. "Knuckle heads...There there...Yuki" she patted his head trying to calm the baby down.

"Y-Yuki!?" Sasuke said confused. "You named him Yuki?"

"Yes i like that name..." Tenten smiled down at her baby boy. "And we dont know who's he is yet...we will have to wait another couple monthes or more before we can figure that out..." once the baby had calmed down she looked up serious. "But for now...I want a divorce from you sasuke"

Sasukes eyes widened. "A d-divorce?"

"Thats right..By the way youve bee acting of course i want a divorce and this baby made me realize it more then ever..Im inlove with Neji..Sasuke not you"

Sasuke just about collapsed in shock as Neji walked over and kissed Tenten lightly on the lips. "Knew you'd choose me.." he said softly.

"This is not a game Neji!" Tenten scolded and Neji just ignored her and pet Yuki on the head.

_**Future**_

A year later they got the results in on who's the kids father truely was. They found out that it was infact Neji's son. Which Neji was of course happy along with Tenten. They went threw a lot for this child, for their relationship. They deserved a happy ending. Now since Tenten was divorced from Sasuke and now married to Neji she was getting that happily ever after she always wanted. But with looney friends its going to be really really hard. 

"Tenten! Neji! Open up! Anko kicked me out!" Kakashi sobbed at our door.

Neji opened it. "Were you showing Kai your 'collection' again!?" he growled.

"Yes...B-but Anko wasnt supposta be home until 8..."

"Let him in Neji, We cant leave him out there. Just dont let him near Yuki"

"Awwwww why not" Kakashi walked in and Neji hit him when he tried to get to close to Yuki. "HEY you stupid shim!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"Oops..i mean uhmmm..." kicked out of the house. "Hey!! neji come on!! so not fair! Fine i'll got to Hinata's" He yelled at the door and walked away.

Well with looney friends at least lifes not dull. Even though i dont think Neji and Tentens life was ever dull. But i guess you get used to it. 

_**Thank you for everyone Commenting and Reading this Story! It is much appreciated! Even though it took forever to write and actually get on the computer. Thank you everyone for being patient. Please read my other stories that come out and help with idea's please! I love you all! **_

_**-Seshy101**_


End file.
